Data privacy concerns increase with the prevalence of data-driven applications and the resultant data collection. Many governments implement rules for data collection, management, and deletion. However, these rules are inconsistent across varied jurisdictions. For example, data privacy rules in Europe vary significantly from those in the North America. Data privacy rules may even vary from state to state, or from province to province. Therefore, companies providing software and electronic services are challenged with managing data collected and used in different jurisdictions under different rules.
A variety of applications may operate based on the data collected and maintained under these rules. For example, data may be collected and stored in a central repository in association with individuals. Various applications may duplicate portions of the data to support the operation of the applications. For example, a financial institution may collect data associated with account holders in conjunction with their accounts. The financial institution may offer additional services supported by the same data. The additional services may use a different data storage format to facilitate faster access, for example, containing copied data. Although the original data associated with the transaction account holder may be deleted according to applicable rules, the copy of the data maintained to support additional services may not be deleted.